EDmails
by stanley T
Summary: The eds check their mail...sorta... EEnEHomestarRunner crossover
1. Default Chapter

The sun was shining on the beautiful suburban cul-de-sac, Peach Creek, but three young men couldn't care less.  
  
"Double-D, Double-D,Double-D,Double-DDouble-DDOUBLE-D!!! ... Think of somthin'" Eddy ordered. Eddy was sprawled across the park bench in a very lethargic manner, as no scams could be done today, it was far too hot.  
  
"Meh!" "What was that, sockhead?" Eddy asked. "Err, sorry Eddy, its simply too hot to think."  
  
"Wait! My brain is work is working!" Ed shouted in glee. Eddy rolled his eyes. "And I'm desperate enough to hear it, what's your idea lumpy?" Ed quickly pulled a huge cardboard box from his smaller jacket. "Lets make it dance! Lets make it prance!" "Uh, We'll make that box dance and prance later big guy." Eddy said dismissively. Ed grinned and dropped the box. "Then lets check Eddy's email!" Eddy grinned wickedly. "Yeah, my zillions of admirers will want replies to their hundreds, of not dozens of emails" "...You do know hundreds are a larger unit than dozens, right?" Edd asked. Eddy blinked. "..." "Hey! None of that now! We gotta answer my emails!"

* * *

"This is your computer? I always thought it was an antique toaster." Edd stated. "Okay, okay! So it aint the newest model! So what!" Eddy was steaming and partly embarrassed at his aging Tandy model computer. Ed however was ecstatic to see if **you've got mail**. "This email has been brought to you by stanley T., along with viewers like you." "Err... right lumpy, now to the email" Eddy types in:

_A run EenEmail.exe  
  
To Edd,  
Do you take off your sock hat before you go to bed?_

_ Sincerly,_ (at this point, Edd makes sure to mispronounce the misspelled word) _Fred, CA.  
  
_Eddy replies with:

_ APour hot soup into Kevin's eyes, eh, Fred?  
_  
"That isn't what he wrote Eddy, and that's not your email, move aside please."

_ A I take keep my hat on because,_

"Oh man, Double-D, you don't know how to deal with emails like this,lemme show you how its done." Eddy pushes Edd over, deletes what he wrote and puts in:

_ AWhat kind of stupid question is that? Do you take your head off before you go to bed?  
_  
"Huttah!" Ed pushes Eddy off the seat moves to the keyboard.

_ AIf so, are you some kind of robot? What kind of powers do you have?  
_  
"My turn!" Eddy shouts. Ed looks dejected.

_A Do you use your power for good or for awesome? Would you like to join forces? Me and my...err...lackeys, happen to be the greatest criminal team of your time. We await your reply  
  
-Ed, Edd, and Eddy_

* * *

"Well that was a productive email, considering that it was addressed to me and I didn't even get to WRITE IN IT!!" Edd shouts. In a quick motion, he pulls out the most poisonous of poisons amongst kids, broccoli. The other Eds start off running.  
  
"Well, you guys keep sendin' me those emails..." Eddy says. "And we'll keep making fun of you!" Ed adds stupidly. "...I mean, answer them."  
  
They run off into the distance, leaving the computer behind. Printer paper comes out the side and reads:  
  
_Email EEnE with the review button._


	2. Chapter 2

"I check the e-mails, you check the e-mails, we all check the e-mails" Ed sang as Eddy began typing.  
  
**_arun "EEnEmails".exe  
  
DEer EDneddyeDd,  
  
I wuz wuddering (At this point, Eddy gives up trying to read the e-  
mail and just sneezes for the rest of it) wudder or nay ye evh mekk  
eny invermetiaonl098 n g m n mm m n n nmvc n xs v b  
cs,mdsçdkdldlksdkfkdfgfhfd fhdjmdsedhs swhdedyhsw dchyshjmjdsjds...  
Okay, I´m done.  
  
-Udder_** ("Are we even allowed to say that?" Ed asked) **_Nonsense,  
  
-NO I AM NOT FROM ED´S FAMILY!_**  
  
All of the Eds blink for a moment. "This one is all mine." Eddy said, sniggering.  
  
**_a Well, umm... whoever, I agree with you one point of your stupid email, you are definitely not from Ed's family, I mean, sure Ed is a gravy for brains, but its like your gravy for brains has gravy for brains! (Add dramatic sigh here). If anything, you sound like you're some crazy relative of Rolf's. And I thought no one could make less sense than Rolf. Good job. Dork.  
_**  
"Excuse me Eddy, but it appears we have a simple breakdown in communication, here." Then Edd reaches over Eddy's shoulder and keys in-  
  
**_a run "translatatron v.3jillion".exe  
  
Dear Ed, Edd n´Eddy,  
  
I was wondering whether or not you ever made any infomercials, because  
I am sure that you guys are smart enough to do that._** ("Hm, yeah I'd  
hafta agree with that" Eddy said.) **_Hey, I got the brains of a dead  
mollusc, and I did it!  
Sincerely,  
  
Jake L. Dunnas  
_**  
**_a Well, Jakel, creating an infomercial would significantly increase the sucker ratio we usually get_** (here, if you click "sucker ratio" a poorly drawn chart pops up, with a line so far down Ed has to hold the extra negative part where the chart stops) **_and it should be no problem for the extraordinary Eds, who have together the brains of three dead mollusces...molluscees... whatever._**  
  
(fade to black)  
  
** Narrator: Peach Creek's very own! The Supertastic, ultramatic, Pizza  
maker version zero-point-Ed!**  
  
Edd enters into his kitchen with an obviously fake smile and looks at the  
camera that looked like it was pieced together with cardboard and  
something reminiscent of a 1860s photograph camera. "Today, we have a  
special product for watchers at home. Unfortunately, that isn't until  
this over-excessive, shallow, and rather long infomercial is over...OW!"  
Edd shouts as he gets jabbed by a broomstick from offstage. "Anyway,  
without further ado, I present to you the 'visionary'," Edd says dripping  
with sarcasm, "Of this invention, Eddy!"

Eddy slides in and winks at the camera. "Have you ever wanted to make  
a pizza? Sure! And have you ever considered making one in your own home?  
Maybe. But have you ever wanted to make so much pizza that you would have  
to jump on it to fit it in the oven? WHO HASN'T? Now lets move onto  
Double-D, who will explain the technical part of this great invention.  
  
Some many minutes later...  
  
"...And that is how the pizza maker version zero-point-ed works." Edd says.  
Eddy is dozing off on the counter and Ed is drooling on the camera,  
asleep. "Ahem!" Edd shouts. The other Eds wake. "What huh?!?" Eddy  
screams. "Is it over?" Ed asks. Eddy looks around and tries to regain the  
spotlight. "Oh, I suppose that's the end of the infomercial, so remember,  
ain't nobody as awesome as me, so... buy our crap."  
  
(fade back to the computer)  
  
**_a Well there you go Jakel, one grade A infomercial. Though we're gonna need some more funds to make that go public, so it's back to the same old grind for the Eds. And as for you, tell your cousin Rolf to stop using my disco ball as a cow herder._**  
  
The paper rolls down  
  
**_"E-Mail the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy with the review button  
  
_** (Fifteen seconds later)  
  
(Cut to Rolf's backyard)

"Look Rolf, that ain't a cow herder" Eddy says. "Rolf is confused, if  
this is not a herder of the cows than why does my cousin-relative tell me  
otherwise?" They blink. Then Eddy gets angry. "CRAP!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Listen ZephyrSamba, I am a dude, and so is Eddy, so... don't be callin' none of our stuff _cute_. If it wasn't for _Me, Myself, and Ed_ I'd...(insert random torture involving a rubber chicken and ramen noodles.) That aside, I suggest y'all check that fic out. Seriously, check it out!

* * *

"Mm. So many emails... so few good emails" 

**_a- run 'EEnEmails'.exe_**

**_a- Eddy, which was more difficult: that time you tried to make Ed cool, or the time you tried to make Double-D tough? Would you be willing to try either one again?  
  
Double-D, if you could be in charge for a day, what would you and your friends do?  
  
Ed, what in heaven's name were you trying to achieve with that freezer experiment of yours? Did it ever work? Maybe you should ask Double-D to help you the next time you want to run some sort of experiment..._**

"What!?! This e-mail isn't even built correctly!" Eddy shouts. He mutters, "The indecency, doesn't even add a '_Dear Ed, Edd, n' Eddy'_, people think they can get away with anything..."

"Oh Double-Deee!!" Eddy calls. Edd shuffles over and moves Eddy out of his stool. "Move aside please." Edd rapidly types on the computer, gets up, and with a quick '_you're welcome'_, Edd shuffles back.

_**a- Dear Ed, Edd, n' Eddy,**_

**_Eddy, which was more difficult: that time you tried to make Ed cool, or the time you tried to make Double-D tough? Would you be willing to try either one again?  
  
Double-D, if you could be in charge for a day, what would you and your friends do?  
  
Ed, what in heaven's name were you trying to achieve with that freezer experiment of yours? Did it ever work? Maybe you should ask Double-D to help you the next time you want to run some sort of experiment._**

_**Sincerest wishes,**_

_**ZephyrSamba**_

**_a- De-wimpifing Edd or making Ed cool, eh, Zephy? Making Ed cool, hands down. Firstly, Ed wanted to be cool and I am just so cool it spreads like a disease, an awesomeness epidemic,_**(click awesomeness epidemic to show a pop-up showing a needle with "Awesomeness vaccine" written on it)**_ a cool-fluenza... a miasma of mod. While sock head here..._**

"Hey!"

**_Well, I've got to give sockhead credit for beating Plank_**.(click on Plank to show a pop-up of Plank with angry eyes and a smirk) **_Seriously. That piece of wood gives me the jibblies. NEXT QUESTION!!!_**

The Eds rapidly switch chairs and Edd takes the helm.

**_a- Hmm... being in charge, for one day. Are we talking total control here? Of the entire Cul-de-sac? Well, I don't think I could take the responsibility of running the neighborhood, so I'd need my friends help. But as for what I'd do... I really don't know how to put this... and it's not usually my style to break into song... Wehhhlllll......_**

(Sung to the tune of different town by Strong Bad)

_Ed, he would have a new get up,_

"Clean shirts!" Ed says

_Eddy would have no set ups,_

"This sucks!" Eddy shouts

Ed adds: _The lane would have a mutant key that would eat everybody but Double D and me..._

"And me!" Eddy shouts

Edd smirks, "We'll see."

_And the Kankers would be underground in a box filled with a million peasssss..._

"We hate peas!" The Kankers scream. "I know!" Edd says while running away.

_Rolf would give away farm chickens that have nutritious delicious eggssss..._

"I'll take those!" Ed says, stocking up on eggs.

_And Ed's angry little sister would be in a giant metal caaaaage..._

Sara growls and chews at the bars.

_Johnny would be totally funky,_

"disco rama, huh, Plank?" Johnny asks while wearing 70's style clothing

Eddy shouts: _And Kevin, he would look like a monkey_

Kevin looks like he did in 'Once upon an Ed'

Eddy continues: _And Jimmy wouldn't change a bit so he'd still look like a whiny idiot..._

Jimmy also looks like he did in Eddy's version of 'Once upon an Ed'

(The song begins to wind down and the spotlight is turned on Edd, who is dressed up in a blue leisure suit)

_And Nazz right here, would be a hot Japanese girl, that can't speak any English, you know since I'm the only one who can speak any Japanese in the least..._

Edd is standing on the stool, looking incredibly pleased with himself

"Wow, that was curiously gratifying, maybe we should try that again"

Ed ignores him entirely and shouts,

"Stop hogging! It is Ed's turn!"

With a flip-shove of the stool, Ed moves in and starts typing with no consideration to what he is typing.

**_a- iao wefnko anvuio ;rejie angv awlf;oabvg uawnfkn nialguag_**

"Well Zeppo, my freezer experiment has a long and interesting history"

Ed jumps up, waves his hands, wiggles his fingers, and shouts, "Doodly-oo!! Doodly-oo!! Doodly-oo!!" He looks at the Ed's and explains, "That's the flashback noise."

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!!!!!!

So there I was, flying through the air covered in glue...

REAL TIME!

"I'm confused Ed, how exactly did this happen?" Edd asks. Ed stands there confused for a second, "Oh!...Yeah! Like I was saying..."

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!!!!!!

So there I was, lost in the void of my mind, when Sarah comes in...

("Of course! Whenever Ed is flying through the air, Sarah probably has something to do with it. Or possibly one of our scams" Eddy adds.)

"ED!!!!!" Sarah screams. "Yes, baby sister?" I ask. Sarah is holding a paintbrush in one hand and Jimmy by the other. "Me and Jimmy want to play arts and crafts, SO GET THE GLUE FROM THE SHELF, or I'm tellin' mom." I smile, jumps into the air and start running, but only start moving after a while. "Paste for my sister and her whiny friend!"

I start climbing the shelves and reaches for the glue, but before I can, I loses his balance and falls flat on my face, and before I can even admire the pretty stars I see in front of my face, the shelves crash down on me. After a while, I pop out of the wreckage, looking dizzy and even more confused than usual, and covered in non-toxic school paste. Reassuring myself, "I'm okay! I'm ooookkaay!" I look at myself, "WOW I look like the pus monster from 'I was a Teenage zit, part IV' " "ED! You ruined our arts and crafts!" With that, I received a swift kick out the door.

So there I was, flying through the air covered in glue...

When I hit Rolf's meat locker and his meats stick to me like I was Meat-Magnet Man! Rolf came out looking really mad. "Who dares steal from the Son of a Shepard?" I went outside to tell Rolf what happened, but he began to act funny when he saw me. "EEEAAAAAAHHHH! It is the infernal cod of the bphbpbhph!" And then he started running, weird, huh?

When I came home, I hopped out of my new Meat-Magnet Man costume and put it in the freezer for safe-keeping. When the next day came, Eddy and Double-D came to my house for breakfast. "Ed do you keep your Eggs in the freezer?" Edd asks. He reaches for the freezer and my costume falls all over him! After getting him out, he asks, "Ed, what in good heavens is that?!?!" Double-D sounded like he wanted it for himself, so I told him, "You found my freezer experiment, thanks a bunch, Double-D!"

REAL TIME!!!!!!!!

**_a- aiw._**

"And so concludes my retelling of the history of my freezer experiment, I hope you enjoyed the e-mail, the paper, take us home."

_Email EEnE with the review button._

* * *

A.N. For any and all weirdoes who like this fic: Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with my summer job, and if I gotten a few more reviews...

__


	4. Chapter 4

"You checka email, I checka email we all checkacheckachecka da emails." Eddy says, trying to parody rap.  
Edd looks around, confused. "Does anyone find it odd that when august was almost over, it became May of next year"  
Ed and Eddy stare at him. After a short while, they reply, "No. Not really." Edd slumps down, muttering, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Eddy shrugs then says, "Well, I'm not sure if Double-D has a point or not, so to make up whatever time difference there is for those who experience seasons besides summer, we going to do a DOUBLE EMAIL ANSWERING"  
He shouts then making noises like a crowd going wild for him. 'Oh, you're so generous to them, Eddy.' He says in a girl's voice. 'Can we have your autograph'  
Edd makes an exaggerated cough, throwing Eddy out of his fantasy. "Oh, right. To the emails." 

**a> run "EEnEmails.exe"**

**a>Dear Ed Edd n' Eddy**

**(For Double-D)  
Do you offer help? Because the magic Boomerang is in my house, and it's making my dog act like a cat.**

**(For Eddy)  
Did you ever attempt to get revenge on Kevin that wasn't show on TV?** "We were on TV?" Eddy asks.

(**For Ed)  
Have you watched anime? If so, what's your favorite?  
**Instead of reading the next part, Eddy merely laughs. **P.S. Insult me, and I will show my sword.**

**Thanks:)** "Smiley face from Tykan, Webname." (Click here for a postcard that reads, "Greetings from Webname)  
**-Tykan(Web name)**

**a>** **Smiley, in case you didn't take English in Tykan, P.S. goes after the closing. But anyways, here's your answers, No,don't know what you mean, and no. Next e-mail!**

**a>Dear Ed,**

**Hi, I am a wiard** "wiard?" **and I whach** (says w-hach) **you useing** (says us-eing) **my great power** (says it very sarcastically,  
**so you might as well come clean, I know what you do in your spare time.**

**Your local wizard,** (he skips the closing)  
**crosser**

**a>Well crosser, your "great power" must have absolutely no effect with spellcheckers! And for the both of you,  
this is NOT I'm-a-total-nerd RPG. It's and wizards, ha.**

"Actually Eddy, it's dot-net." Edd corrected. "Wha?" Eddy asks slowly. "It's actually A dot-com website is used by a singular person or group usually to make a profit. Fan fiction, in order to escape litigation, chose to make a network site, where they could be free of normal laws and rules." Edd explained. Ed and Eddy stared at him cluelessly,  
until Eddy says, "Wait, no rules in fan fiction? I know just who to send these things to! Fwd to..."

(Meanwhile, somewhere in England...)

Hermione Granger sat down to check her emails. "What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron asks. "Oh Ron, if I tried to explain the latest in Muggle technology, your head might explode like it did last time." Hermione replies sweetly. Ron groans, "Don't remind me." "Hey, do you know where Harry is?" Ron shrugs. "Probably doing what he always does.  
Being gloomy somewhere because the world is so unfair."

That was exactly right, Harry curled up in a corner, with a storm-cloud over his head. 'What fun is being a wizard if you can't secretly watch people doing embarassing things?' He thought. POOF! A pair of small people poof in beside him, one being a green-haired male and the other being a pink-haired woman. "What's up sport?" The green-hair asks. "Oh, Cosmo. I don't think I can beat Voldemort--" At hearing his name, the fairies suddenly explode into a pile of confetti, then reappear. "--and if I don't beat him, I might die, or worse, Cho'll think I'm a loser!"

Snape suddenly appears out of nowhere, with a beautiful girl behind him. "Potter, this is Mr.Malfoy's long-lost sister,  
named Mary-Sue." The girl hops in front of him, and within five minutes, they're hopelessly in love. Snape turns to Hermione and Ron. "And for making fun of some stranger and using a computer..." "We get to fade into the shadows,  
having a half-as-good relationship while Harry gets all the glory?" Ron asks hopefully. Snape merely opens his mouth.

A sword flys out of it and pokes them into Buckbeak, who promptly eats them. **SLICED THEN EATEN'D!**  
The two look around the hippogriff's dark stomach.  
"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"How come those yanks didn't get **EATEN'D!** and we did?"

"Because we arn't the hero, and therefore, expendable."

Ron thought about that, which was very difficult being stuck in a hippogriff's belly.

"...Not being the hero sucks."

Harry looks at the very fat and contented hippogriff. He suddenly drops back into depression. "NOO! Hey look,  
I found a Sickle!" And just as quick he loses interest in his friends. "And it's a girl sickle, too!" Mary-Sue adds.  
Wanda sighs. "I really don't like cross-overs." Cosmo grins. "I think they're funny!" Buckbeak looks hungry again. "Oh no! we're going to be **EATEN'D!** too!" A fairy-sized broomstick appears. Cosmo throws Wanda on and hops onto the claning device "Back to Dimmsdale, with the speed of lightning!" The two fairies bolt off.

Amy, the girl sickle, gets eaten too.

(Back at Peach Creek)

Eddy is on the floor laughing his head off. "Oh man, we seriously have to do that again!" Ed laughs with him.  
"Huhhuhhuh, that was funny." Edd however was looking rather cross. "Do you two realize you may have seriously damaged stanley T's fan base with that prank? Think of all people we scorned, not including the two reviewers you just made fun of!" Eddy gets back up and sits back on his computer chair.

**a>Ah, the freedom to make fun of anyone you want. Thank you, I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of EDmails. Join us next week, as return home to make fun of the kids back here...**

Suddenly, Timmy Turner, his godparents, Harry Potter, his friends who were still trapped inside Buckbeak,  
and Kevin show up, all with angry looks in their eyes. Ed and Edd step aside, giving them all an easy shot at Eddy. "Er... pretty funny, eh guys?" They keep glaring. "Er, um, gottago! Preeeow!" Eddy hops off his chair and runs.

While the angry mob chases him, the printer prints out,

_Review Ed, Edd, and Eddy with the review button._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey somebodies! Guess what? It's another Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy e-mail!"  
The three Ed-boys sit down around Eddy's old _Tandy _computer. Eddy  
quickly types up _"run EEnEmails.exe"_ But, instead of the usual email  
popping up, a large red exclaimation point pops up. **"You've got flames."  
**It read.

"Flames?" Ed asked. "Double-D, why does it say that? That computer is  
not on fire! Or is it! Should we get some water? Call the fire department?  
Get some marshmallows?"

"No, Ed. Flames in emails are usually mindless insults meant to make  
the reviewer feel better and more powerful. It is devoid of any useful  
comments or even a decent criticism! I mean, can you even believe that  
there are people out there in the world who feel the need to- ARE EITHER  
OF YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

They weren't. Duh.

"Well monobrow, whadda you say? Want to fight a flame with flames?"  
Eddy asked. _'My brother taught me everything there is to know when it  
__comes to mindless insults. Guy won't even know what hit 'em!' _Eddy  
thought. "I'm a good fireman, Captain Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. The  
shortest Ed snickered and typed up _"bringiton.exe" _

The red exclaimation point faded and the screen popped up an e-mail.

**Your story is just as good as BLOCKED PHRASE**

**have fun with it**

**oh ya**

**go to BLOCKED**

Edd scowled. "Let me handle this one."

**Well, educated critic, your review brings up several interesting  
****and thought-provoking topics to light. After much consideration,  
****I can see your position. You have changed the way I check emails  
****forever. My life will never be the same. Thank you.  
**Eddy pushed Edd aside.  
**Because I'm sure your anger has nothing to do with the fact that  
****Stan wrote you an unfavorable though constructive review, I will  
****answer your email with the same disrespect I treat everyone. **

**  
So, insult everyone in the Cul-De-Sac without reason or purpose,  
****eh, captain stupidface? Good plan! Onwards Eds!**

The Eds nimbly pop over a fence, meaning Ed only destroys a portion of  
the fence as he plows through it, instead of the whole thing. "Whose  
backyard is this?" Edd asks. Surprisingly, Ed comes up with the answer  
first. "Hiya Rolf!"

It seemed obvious at this point, with the farm animals and the blue-haired  
preteen that were occupying it. Rolf wiped some sweat from his brow and  
let the goat he was carrying off his back off his back. "AH, hello Ed-boys!  
What sort of tomfoolery are you dicing today?" Rolf asked. Edd clears his  
throat. "I am insulting you." "Yeah, and your cow smells funny!" Eddy  
adds. "Uhh, I LOVE YOUR CHICKENS!" Ed exclaims

Rolf steams at their words. "YOU DARE PROCLAM YOUR AFFECTION  
OF MY CHICKENS WITHOUT BEARING THE SAUSAGE-LINKS OF  
UNION!" He shouts.

Rolf pulls his sleeves back and starts stomping toward them. "Sorry,  
stretch! Save that for later, we're on a tight schedule!" Eddy shouts as he  
runs off. As the trio runs off, Eddy pulls out a list of the kids from the  
Cul-De-Sac and a pen. He crosses out "Rolf" from the list.

* * *

_**And so, the Ed-boys did wash upon the land a great plague of bad **_

_**puns, poor quips, and pathetic insults. Their tyranny went unopposed**_

_**for nearly an entire afternoon. But, as all tyrants do, they fell victim to**_

_**their own overconfidence. They dared to face the Three She-Devils of**_

_**the Aluminum Cavern. The hunters have becon the hunted. Even **_

_**now, they are on the run from those that seek them. **_

_**They do not have long. **_

"_Pant! Pant!_ I told you we shouldn't have insulted the Kankers, Eddy!"  
Edd gasped. His voice was punctuated with large breaths as he continued  
to run from the large mob behind them. "Now the entire Cul-De-Sac is after  
us!" "I don't like Tee-El-See, Eddy!" Ed shouted as he ran.

Eddy was running hard than the both of them, filled with equal parts anger  
and fear. "We just gotta get to my house!" The three Eds run into Eddy's  
house and start barricading the doors. But as Ed was about to set an  
armoire in front of the door, the impossible happened.

"Boing..." He said slowly.

He ran towards Eddy's computer, knowing the perfect way to answer the  
email and stop the mob. Ed pulled out the monitor and put himself into the  
shot-putters stance.

"A digga..." He said, spinning once.

"A digga..." He said, spinning twice.

"A digga, digga..." He spun one last time.

"DELETED!" Ed then threw the monitor with all the force he could muster.

The tandy exploded, leaving several kids covered in black soot and  
microchips. Much to the Ed's delight, the mob scattered. "Good job, lumpy!  
You really- WAS THAT MY TANDY!" Eddy shouted. Ed smiled "Yup!  
Boing, Eddy! Really!"

Too exhausted to throttle the tall idiot, Eddy simply sat down, muttering,  
"My poor tandy..." Edd sat down beside him. "Look on the bright side,  
Eddy, we made it out without much damage to our physical state. Sure,  
you lost your computer, and there were no Easter Eggs in this, but,  
hey, no Kankers!"

"Don't be so sure, little bunnies!"

"Crap..."

* * *

(A.N.Moral of the story: Put-downs will get you nowhere. Constructive criticisms are always appreciated, though. Anyway,I hope to crank these out a lot faster now that I've found motivation, but I need some help with formatting. Will anyone help me?) 


End file.
